The subject matter of German OS No. 26 30 805 is a rotary piston internal combustion engine and a method for influencing the operation of such engine with a two-curve housing and triangular piston rotor, in which during the compression stroke a portion of the compressed medium is temporarily stored and is added during the then following compression stroke to the medium which must then be compressed. The portion of the medium temporarily stored is entrapped in the auxiliary volume, during the division of the compressed volume into a main volume and an auxiliary volume, at the end of the compression stroke, the auxiliary volume being eliminated thereafter by the advancing piston rotor.
As discussed in more detail in German OS No. 26 30 805, with such a method the compression of a rotary piston internal combustion engine can be increased in such a manner that it operates reliably and with good efficiency during all conceivable operating conditions also according to the Diesel principle. This is achieved substantially by temporarily storing a portion of the medium compressed during a first compression stroke and during the following second compression stroke adding the stored medium to the new medium which is then to be compressed. It was thereby already found that also the operating behavior of the internal combustion engine itself can be controlled by an influence of the temporarily stored medium, for example by removing a portion of this temporarily stored medium prior to adding it to the new medium to be compressed in such second compression stroke.